Poisoned Sake
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: The three divine and dangerous daughters of the Sumiyoshi-kai Yakuza family have come to take control of the Oedo clan's territory. Plans are devised, people are in danger, and love is cultivated. How will Yankumi deal with this? R&R plz ShinxOcxYankumi!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

"As our clan comes to a close, there will be a vacancy for power" Kuroda said. His henchmen shifted uncomfortably. When Koruda died, the Oedo clan would cease to exist, and there territory would be up for grabs. Such power would not remain untapped for long. The rest of the Yakuza families would fight to obtain the Oedo province.

"Power is venomous, the seed of dysentery has already been planted" Wakamatsu added. He had been going around studying the other families in the Yakuza. He found that many spies had been added to see if Yankumi would take over the business.

"It is not good to let this settle like this, it could incite war" Koruda said in reply. The old grandpa suddenly got up and walked out to breathe the cool night air, and clear the sake from his lungs.

"Ojou…" Tetsu called out but the Kuroda did not turn back. This was troubling. The worst part was yet to come. The other Yakuza families though in balance at the moment, would crumble into chaos. It would have been better if Yankumi were to take the place and keep the peace. But that's just not how thing turned out

"Yo, so what's the post" Tetsu said turning back to Wakamatsu. He nodded.

"The precession of fairies, they have made themselves the best candidates to take over our sanction" Wakamatsu said. The precession of fairies were the three precious daughters of the Sumiyoshi-kai family. They had become spies in order to inherit more power. The three daughters were all very beautiful and very poisonous as well. Fiinikkusu, Kumo and Okami were the three honored daughters of the notorious Sumiyoshi-kai family.

Okami, the wolf, was the youngest daughter, her specialty was accounting. She could calculate to the yen, and always found out when funds were being embezzled. Kumo, the spider, was good at trickery. She was an illusionist, and could fool people into coming clean about any dishonorable behavior. Just when they think they got away, they would get caught. Finally Fiinikkusu, the phoenix and the oldest, was like the incinerator, an assassin. She would kill those that dishonored the family.

"Last night I was at the bar, when Fiinikkusu, walked in" Wakamatsu started

"She said I know who you are Ojii-chan…"

Tetsu suddenly got up roughly and grabbed his Katana "How rude, I'll cut off her head"

"Tetsu, Let me finish" Wakamatsu said loudly. Tetsu's head dropped and he sat back down

"Your family will become nothing soon enough, she said" Wakamatsu continued. Suddenly Minoru got up with a deadly look in his beady eyes.

"I will crush her skull in" He said loudly causing his fat body to ripple.

"Minoru, don't interrupt" Wakamatsu yelled. He became dejected as well and sat back down.

Wakamatsu recalled the even in detail

_Flash Back_

"You don't know anything, Ojou will take her place" Wakamatsu said proudly though he was bluffing.

"Yankumi-sensei won't be taking anything, especially not from me. I cannot forgive those that take from me, because of what I have paid for them" Fiinikkusu said proudly sipping at her drink. Sensei…. Wakamatsu's face paled.

"Still a minor, and already speaking so disrespectfully, I ought to teach you a lesson" Wakamatsu said loudly. But his heart was beating quickly. This girl knew that Ojou was a teacher, but how? She smiled at his brazen behavior.

"When you're out of work, don't come crying to me" Fiinikkusu said as she gulped her sake down in one swing. She slammed the glass down and left without paying. The bartender bowed lowly in fear.

Wakamatsu paid her fair. The bartender smiled at him. Oedo, this peaceful place, would go to the dogs if Fiinikkusu took over. She was so young, and Wakamatsu pitied her. He noticed that she had a feather tattoo peaking from her back. The tattoo was a symbol of strength, and of crime. This girl, so young, was an executioner

Yankumi sat on her knees. She drank deeply from her cup. This was depressing, the other families choking her so firmly.

"The precession of fairies… Damn those bitches" She said roughly, her Yakuza bringing overtaking her personality. Yankumi took a swig from the bottle not bothering to poor it anymore. But her tolerance was high, and she wasn't getting much of a buzz

"The two younger ones aren't too much trouble. Though trained, they are still aristocrats, away from the gruesome scenes of this business" Grandpa said drinking himself from the bottle. It was the end of a peaceful era. He felt forlorn

"The burning phoenix however might cause us some trouble; she has killed, and knows the true price of power because she had paid it" Grandpa said, he seemed grim.

"Her soul" Yankumi said… suddenly feeling even more sullen. She drank some more. But her rational side kicked in, she had school tomorrow. She dragged herself to bed.

"Good night, Ojii-san" Yankumi said as she walked out. Her grandfather nodded.

-Meanwhile-

"Don't you think you were too harsh to that Oedo clan member" Okami said while she fixed her hair. The three fairies were sitting at the bar, scantily clad.

"We still need to show them respect while their still in power, that Ojii-chan still has a couple of years in him, Kuski-chan" Kumo said in her angelic pitched voice.

"I have things to do, don't stay here too long, these trash don't know who you are. They might take advantage of you" Fiinikkusu said taking her leave. Okami watched her sisters back as she walked out of the bar.

"Killing without remorse, cold blooded. Do you think that Onee-chan might be the incarnation of evil?" Kumo said, sipping her drink. Okami nodded, sometimes it really seemed that way.

_The sun rises_

Yankumi rushed to class, she had already missed the morning meeting entirely. Why did she have to drink so much last night? Her cheeks turned red from running. She ran into class, without doing her fight-oh self prep talk. She expected to see her student's rough housing. But instead there was total silence.

Standing in front of the class, was student she had never seen before. His head was down with a baseball cap covering his head and face. The rest of the class was silent, peering at the oddity.

"Who are you?" Yankumi said catching her breath. Just then the head teacher walked in.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you missed the morning meeting… This is you new student Kusu Kai" Head teacher-sama said proudly.

"He has top grades, and I'm putting him so he can set an example to rest of you" He laughed

"Kusu, promise me that you will spin this hay into gold" He said grabbing his hands. Kusu nodded

"Also hats are not allowed" The head teacher said, attempting to pull the hat off. Kusu stopped him

"I have a skin condition on my head" He said presenting him a medical note. Sawatari examined it minimally and nodded.

"It can't be helped then" He said smiling as he walked out. "Yamaguchi, take care of him"

Yankumi nodded and softly shut the door…. She knew who it was as soon as she saw her. Fiinikkusu was here to spy on her. But right now she couldn't make a move.

"Kusu-chan, what a strange name… you can sit behind Shin in the back" She said nicely, smiling.

Shin looked up from his slumbering state. Something was up.

"Hai.. Sensei" Kusu said. She walked to the back of the room and sat down.

The class turned and peered at Kusu.

"Are you for real? I've never seen such a feminine guy? If you're gay don't come near me" Uchi said boldly. Kusu made no action to reply.

"Now everyone let's being class" Yankumi said. She turned to the board and kept writing her math problems.

Shin was feeling uneasy. It was like a burning gaze was hitting the back of his head. Things were getting bad, weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2: Demon

Shin sank low in his chair feeling the weight the new student's gaze. Something was very off about the atmosphere. It was a hostile feeling in the air. It was like everything was on fire. Luckily something broke the intense stare on Shin.

"This is why I hate girly guys, are you gay or something?" Noda said turning back. A deadly look flashed on Fiinikkusu's face, the guys missed it but Yankumi did not. It was the look of an assassin, with no soul. Yankumi didn't want this much trouble so early in the morning, she tensed up. Fiinikkusu though about crushing this guys arm but she had a job to do. She lowered her gaze, apologetically.

"Sumimasen deshita," Fiinikkusu said politely. But the crowd of people seemed ever more angered.

"Aren't you going to defend your manhood, guys like you are the worst. Just because you're smart or whatever, you think you're better than us," Kumo said putting down the pocky that he was consuming. Yankumi had to break this up. She knew what Fiinikkusu was capable of, this devil with no soul.

"Yo, guys listen up!" She said loudly, reverting back to her yakuza ways. They backed off for the moment. Yankumi had earned their respect with her courageous efforts to help them. But Noda couldn't help but get a last word in.

"Girly guys are the worst, girls always rush to their side, even you Yankumi" He said bitterly, the rest of the class nodded but went back to throwing planes and footballs around. Fiinikkusu looked at her shoes, she must not break character. She must control herself. After all, power came without passion only with precision.

Thankfully class ended. The bell signaled everyone to leave. Yankumi finally had her chance to confront the enemy.

"Kusu-kun, can you stay behind for a moment?" Yankumi said. Fiinikkusu smiled underneath her baseball cap. The class filed out quickly leaving them both behind. Yankumi locked door and pulled down the door shade.

"Did you think that this ridiculous disguise would fool me" Yankumi said angrily. She swiftly pulled off the baseball cap. Fiinikkusu's wavy bronze hair cascaded downward giving her the appearance of some mythical creature. She smirked wickedly.

"I didn't think I could fool you, Ojou-sama" She began feigning politeness, but her words were dripping with sarcasm that no polite word could hide.

"But if you want me to keep your family history secret, you'll let me stay wont you sensei?" Fiinikkusu said snatching the baseball cap and tucking her hair into it again. She unlocked the door and walked out leaving Yankumi in the shadows.

"This is what I hate the worst, underhanded tactics" She said to herself. But she was determined not lose. She had a dream to fulfill, no matter what the road blocks were.

Shin was leaning against the wall near the door. He overheard everything. So that's what it was all about. A rush for power, the Yakuza world was much more complicated than he expected. Fiinikkusu turned to look at him as she passed him. Did she even care that he was ease dropping. She was smirking eerily; the hood of her cap covered her eyes.

The atmosphere was as thick as blood.

Ms. Fujiyama was straightening out her papers. Her class was early as usual, eager to star at her legs more than learn English. But there was an odd new student in the 3-D class, one that looked down barely paying attention to her. She wasn't use to being ignored by any kind of man, old or young.

"Kusu Kai, is it? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," Fujiyama said smiling. The student slowly got up.

"My name is Kusu Kai. My father is a business man, my mother is an actress. I was living in New York, but moved back here in order to get back in touch with the culture" Kusu Kai said in perfect English.

"Wow, a native of the English language, that's great," Fujiyama said flashing a beautiful smile. It was a smile that brought most boys to their knees but this Kai person seemed unfazed. Kai took his seat again. How curious…

Shin looked out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting diagonally behind her this class. He had to confront her, and make sure she knew that everyone was behind Yankumi. When class ended, Shin carefully followed the girl. She walked quickly, out of the school. Shin followed her as she walked into an ally way. When he turned into the ally way after her, he felt a pull at his side. A strong arm curled around his neck

"Why are you following me Senpai?" Fiinikkusu said playfully, thought it seemed out of place with the situation.

"What do you want with Yankumi" Shin managed to say, though the arm was crushing his windpipe. He could barely breathe.

"I thought you heard it all, didn't you? Dirty Eavesdropper" Fiinikkusu said still quite jokingly, as though the gravity of the circumstances didn't bother her.

"Whatever you are going to do with Yankumi, I'll protect her for you! All of us are behind her, and if class 3-D finds out about you…" Shin said, but he was roughly interrupted. Fiinikkusu shoved him into the wall but realized her hold on him. She was laughing

"That's exactly what I needed to hear. Yankumi-sensei is serious about this little teaching job isn't she? Her position as the next Oedo Ojou is up for grabs isn't it?" Fiinikkusu smiled with delight.

Shin suddenly felt sick, he had made a wrong move.

"Well I guess you're no longer useful to me, and since you're going to tell anyway…" Fiinikkusu said walking towards him. He walked slowly back into the ally way. It was prey in the final moments of being a predator.

Yankumi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When she had left the room after her chat with "Kusu-chan" Shin was there leaning against the wall. Upon seeing her, he turned and left. Her senses were telling her something was off. After the school day ended she went to go see him. Some of her students were eating ramen at the local shop

"We haven't seen him, he just ran off after class" Kumo said slurping up his food.

"I thought I saw him following that new kid, teaching him a lesson maybe?" Uchi suddenly remembered. Yankumi blanched at those words. She suddenly ran for it. The gang followed sensing that something was troubling her.

"Shin" She screamed out into the hall. Where could he have gone! Suddenly she heard a shout. It was his voice. She was sure of it.

In the ally way a light from the horizon highlighted two shadowy figures. On figure was on the ground, and the other suddenly turned to her. Yankumi rushed into the scene swinging a punch at the Fiinikkusu. Fiinikkusu jumped into the air. She used the walls of the building to propel herself back in the street. She saw the students up a head rushing towards the scene.

Shin was on the ground. Yankumi bent down to check on him. He was fine but seemed shocked.

"I'm okay…" He said. She didn't get a chance to hurt him. Yankumi had come just in time, but Shin was scared. The look in Fiinikkusu's eyes chilled him to the core. It was the eyes of demon.

Yankumi turned and the other students were now surrounding her. She walked towards them.

"You're lucky Yankumi came to your rescue before Shin messed up your girly face" Kumo said.

"Oh please…" Fiinikkusu said not bother to speak like a boy anymore. Her voice was just like a fairy's voice. She suddenly shifted forward planning to shove her elbow into Kumo's ribs. Yankumi skillfully diverted to attack. Fiinikkusu fell back and her cap flew off.

Her brown wave hair cascaded down once again. She looked upward revealing her full visage for the first time. She was smirking vilely. The 3-D class stepped back in surprise.

"It is a girl" Uchi said stunned. Not only was it a girl, it was the loveliest girl he had ever seen. She had long eyelashes and plush skin like a doll. She got up slowly. She was still smirking

"Oh I guess I'm not supposed to play rough while the teacher is watching" Fiinikkusu said. She walked towards Yankumi and leaned into to whisper something to her.

"Don't worry Yankumi-sensei, I won't tell, as long as you're busy playing teacher, I'll take your role as the most feared woman on this hemisphere" Fiinikkusu whispered into Yankumi's ear. Yankumi felt a shudder from the debts of her soul.

Fiinikkusu walked slowly but steadily for one block until she was out of sight. Then she winced, Yankumi had shoved her really hard back there. Fiinikkusu walked into another ally way and leaned against the wall. Her rib on the left side was fractured. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell.

"Come get me…use the phones GPS" She said into the receiver. She closed her eyes for a moment. She had never been hurt this bad before. Yankumi was as good of a fighter as she was, maybe even better. Never had she seen some one move so fast. But that was good wasn't it. Fiinikkusu had never felt resistance before; no one challenged her, but today was different. She got hurt.

The darkness was picking at the edges of her vision. Despite everything, for once Fiinikkusu felt at ease…


End file.
